sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
E-123 Omega
E-123 Ω, commonly referred to as Omega, is a renegade E-Series robot first introduced in Sonic Heroes. The last of Dr. Robotnik's discontinued E-100 Series, Omega was consigned to storage by the Doctor for the express purpose of preventing Shadow the Hedgehog's release from captivity. However, Omega harbours a deep resentment towards his creator for sealing him inside an obscure facility, and has not only completely rejected his initial mission, but seeks to take revenge in the way one might expect for a combat droid: destroying all Eggman's robots and the Eggman himself. Appearances 'Sonic Heroes' *Omega is first seen in the Sonic Heroes introduction cutscene for Team Dark. Rouge the Bat, searching for "Eggman's secret treasure", breaks into the room where both E-123 and Shadow the Hedgehog are being stored in suspended animation. The thief's presence alone reactivates the bot, who boots up all guns blazing. After a brief fight between Omega and the also recently awakened Shadow, Rouge intervenes and manages to convince the combatants that all three of them want the same thing: to get to Robotnik. Thus it is in the sparking ruins of the Eggman storage facility that Team Dark is formed. *The robot spends the game pursuing Neo Metal Sonic's fake Eggmans with his new comrades. After helping to distract Metal Madness, the end sequence shows Omega cradling the defeated Metal Sonic with Shadow. *Omega's gameplay in Heroes is as a Power type. As such, his moves are similar to other power types in that he has melee attacks as well as the ability to break obstacles and use the Triangle Dive. Omega's attacks focus on the large amount of concealed weapons in his forearms. *While in the air, Omega can retract his arms, and launch his spinning teammates as fireballs via Fire Launcher. On the ground, his Circular Attack is the Omega Arm, where he can fire either a stream of bullets, a flame thrower, or explosive drills, depending on his Power Core count. In addition, as part of the Team Blast attack Chaos Inferno, Omega can fire a large sweeping laser (similar to the E-2000's) that destroys all enemies in range, and takes 30 HP off any boss. *It is said by many sonic fans, and even some Sega officials, that Omega is a remake of E-102 Gamma. The body color and the structure is the same, and after Eggman discovered Gamma on the Egg Carrier, he rebuilt him. However, when he regained his memory, Omega turned against Eggman and was locked up, later to be found by Rouge. 'Sonic Battle' *Omega does not appear in Sonic Battle, but he is briefly mentioned by Rouge on encountering Chaos Gamma at the foot of Holy Summit. The bat notes that Chaos Gamma looks vaguely similar to Omega; Chaos Gamma was implied to be a robot incorporating parts from the earlier E-102 γ. 'Shadow the Hedgehog (Video Game)' *Appearing as one of the partner characters in Shadow the Hedgehog, Omega is found fighting with the human Guardian Units of Nations troops during their assault on Eggman's volcano stronghold in both Iron Jungle and Lava Shelter. In the Lava Shelter endings after defeating the Egg Breaker, Shadow and Omega terminate Eggman, intending to usurp the Eggman Empire and turn it into an android hegemony. *Like all partner characters, he can be controlled by a second player, though his move set is limited to the melee attack and Homing Attack. In this game, Omega's claws are black instead of silver. 'Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)' *Chronologically, Omega first appears in Sonic '06 when Rouge seeks him out in Tropical Jungle. In quite a clever piece of paradox exploitation, Rouge gives Omega a Chaos Emerald to deliver to Shadow in Crisis City - over 200 years in the future. The bat knows her plan will likely succeed because she saw Omega there, in standby mode, when Mephiles timeshifted her and Shadow past the Day of Disaster. *Although Omega is indeed successful at delivering the Emerald to Shadow, allowing him to use Chaos Control during the battle against Mephiles Phase 1, it seems that Omega's intervening two centuries were not all spent in low-power mode. Later in Wave Ocean the robot confesses that he was responsible for capturing and imprisoning the alternate-future version of Shadow presented by Mephiles in Flame Core. *Nonetheless, all these events (as with the bulk of the game's plot) are erased from history after the defeat of Solaris at the End of the World. In this level Omega helps effect the resurrection of Sonic by retrieving a Chaos Emerald from the Flame Core fragment. *In Sonic '06 Omega saw his first (and to date only) solo gameplay in sections of Shadow's levels. Play style is similar to that of E-102 in Sonic Adventure, as he has lock on attacks, and the ability to hover. He is playable in a considerable amount of stages, and is one of the three characters featured in the downloadable "Team Attack Amigo" missions. Artworks Artwork of E-123 Omega Videos Videos of E-123 Omega Voice Actors *Frank Welker *Jason David Frank *Vic Mignogna *Jon St.John *Jeff Kramer *Madeline Blaustein *Aaron LaPlante Voice Sounds *''E-123 Omega/Voice Sounds'' *''Download E-123 Omega / Voices Sounds'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Dark